Los fantasmas de Múnich
by Audrey W. Watson
Summary: Un par de días después de Navidad, Miles lleva a Franziska al centro de Múnich. Las reminiscencias la apabullan y el fiscal general intentará hacerle entender que, después de muchos años, finalmente han logrado vencer a los fantasmas del pasado.


**N/A:** ¡Gracias por leer! Quiero agradecer enormemente a mi amiga y fredgeworth shipper, Ilet Moratar, la cual se tomó el tiempo y la dedicación de ser la beta reader de esta historia, me dio consejos y aprendí un montón gracias a ellos.

El 31 o el 1º publicaré otro oneshot, el cual también será parte de esta serie de dos fanfics en la cual nuestros fiscales aprenden, a su manera, a disfrutar de estas fechas tan especiales.

Los reviews SIEMPRE SE AGRADECEN.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM CO., LTD

* * *

 **LOS FANTASMAS DE MÚNICH**

* * *

 _28 de Diciembre de 2019, 5:35 PM  
Marienplatz  
Múnich, Alemania._

* * *

El tacto de los dedos del hombre alrededor de su muñeca le ayudó a regresar a tierra. Por un momento Franziska se había perdido completamente en sus pensamientos y no supo decir a ciencia cierta si se debía a los inesperados copos de nieve que comenzaban a posársele en los hombros o la cantidad de recuerdos que le traía el caminar por el centro de Múnich en aquella época: las fachadas de las tiendas iluminadas, las familias comprando regalos, los turistas tomándose fotografías y las parejas paseando juntas. Era como si estuviese viviendo en un continuo _déjà vú_.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Miles Edgeworth, envuelto en una gruesa bufanda color vino y un gabán negro que le llegaba a las rodillas. Sus ojos brillaban detrás de los cristales de sus gafas y aunque Franziska todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a verlo con ellas puestas, tenía que reconocer que le daban un aire mucho más interesante.

-Sí –asintió y dejó que él entrelazara sus dedos con los suyos

Siguieron caminando por la _Marienplatz_ mientras el sol, oculto tras las nubes, comenzaba a ponerse y la sutil nevada formaba una capa irregular sobre el suelo de la plaza, como si alguien hubiese espolvoreado toda la ciudad con un poco de azúcar.

El ambiente festivo se palpaba en el aire gracias a las risas de los niños y el aroma a chocolate caliente que emanaba de las cafeterías. La Navidad había pasado hacía apenas un par de días pero aún quedaba por delante la víspera de año nuevo y con ella la llegada del 2020, el cual le daría cierre a una época que para Franziska había sido bastante difícil.

 _(Y para él seguro que también lo fue)_ , se dijo mientras echaba una mirada furtiva hacia al hombre que la acompañaba.

No hacía ni treinta días que Miles Edgeworth había sido ascendido a fiscal jefe, aumentando con esto la carga de sus responsabilidades y el montón de subordinados. En abril, Phoenix Wright había perdido su distintivo de abogado y el fiscal llevaba meses haciendo hasta lo imposible para que éste lo recuperase, ya que estaba convencido de que había sido algo injusto, por mucho que Franziska pusiese dudas sobre el asunto.

Por su lado, la joven fiscal había estado llena de trabajo y los altos cargos de la Interpol parecían empecinados en asignarle los casos más complicados, como si fuesen conscientes de lo mucho que quería pasar tiempo con su novio. Era algo que anhelaba tanto que Franziska había alcanzado un punto en el que su necesidad de estar Miles había superado su obsesión por el trabajo.

Pero por alguna razón, ahora que por fin estaba caminando a su lado, no podía darse el lujo de tranquilizarse y disfrutar. El lugar la abrumaba y las reminiscencias la atacaban como fantasmas que volvían del pasado los cuales creía hacía bastante tiempo había logrado enterrar.

Visitar aquella plaza había sido una mala idea pero él había insistido.

La pareja se detuvo a los pies del mítico monumento central que representaba a la virgen María. La figura dorada en la cúspide parecía brillar por sí misma con el reflejo de las luces y los copos de nieve. Franziska sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta de que se le removían muchísimas cosas; recordó cuando su padre solía cargarla en hombros por aquel mismo sitio en Noche Vieja para asistir al espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Le pareció sentir los dejos del perfume de su madre cuando ésta la abrazó un veinticinco de diciembre frente a esa misma virgen, siendo aquella la última Navidad que pasaron juntas. También sintió que volvía a vivir la primera nochebuena que Miles pasaba con los von Karma, y la tristeza que él tenía plasmada en la cara, tan inmensa que fue capaz de impresionar a la niña que era esa época.

–Hacía muchos años que no venía a este lugar –oyó confesar al ahora fiscal jefe. Ella lo observó. Tenía una leve sonrisa dibujada en los labios y de cierta forma, aquello la hizo sentir más segura.

–Ni yo –dijo Franziska y fue testigo de cómo Miles Edgeworth se sorprendía con sus palabras. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, ella se le adelantó–. Hay lugares de Múnich que me interesan más –mintió, tratando de lucir despreocupada–. Sabes lo que me molestan los turistas –agregó mientras veía como un gran grupo de éstos últimos se acomodaba alrededor del monumento para tomarse una foto. Hablaban un idioma que Franziska no fue capaz de reconocer.

–En Navidad esto debió de haber sido un caos –dijo el hombre como si estuviese dándole la razón–. No recuerdo que fuese así cuando aún vivía en Alemania.

–Te has perdido muchas cosas, Miles Edgeworth. –Suspiró y su aliento se condensó en el aire, elevándose como si fuese humo–. Hoy es veintiocho de diciembre –aquello había sido más un recordatorio para sí misma que algo que habría dicho para advertir a su novio. Era obvio que él sabía perfectamente la fecha que era.

Todos los veintiocho de diciembre desde que lo había conocido, Miles tendía a esconderse dentro de sí mismo como si ya no lo hiciese lo suficiente el resto del año. Al principio, a la pequeña Franziska le costaba entender por qué un niño podía estar tan sombrío en una época tan especial. Lamentablemente para ella, no tardaría en sentir en carne propia el peso de la muerte; Olivia von Karma, su madre, falleció un par de años después.

Franziska entendió con el paso del tiempo que era imposible disfrutar de aquellas fechas cuando se es consciente de que lo único que quedan son recuerdos de una época mejor. Y definitivamente para Miles debió de ser muy difícil sobrellevar eso al verse rodeado por una familia de extraños, tan diferentes a lo que era su padre y en un país en el cual, no solo el idioma distaba muchísimo del suyo sino que las costumbres lo abrumaban y confundían.

Las fiestas nunca habían sido merecedoras de festejo para un hombre como él pero por algún extraño motivo, esa vez había decidido tomarse unos días libres de su ajetreada agenda y pasar las celebraciones con Franziska. Como si supiese que ella lo necesitaba, como si por primera vez después de bastante tiempo se diese cuenta de lo mucho que la mujer había sufrido y de cómo el veintiocho de diciembre se había convertido también una fecha especial: ese día su padre había decidido transformarse en un asesino y se tiró a sí mismo del podio en el que su hija lo tendría por varios años, hasta que la verdad saliese a la luz.

La fiscal prodigio sintió cómo su novio tomaba su mano con más fuerza, tratando, de alguna manera, de contenerla. Pero eran ambos los que necesitaban contención, no solo ella.

–Gracias por venir –se oyó decir de repente, sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

–Es la primera vez desde que llegué hace una semana que me dices eso. ¿A qué se debe? –preguntó Miles Edgeworth y tomándola de la barbilla la obligó a mirarlo directamente–. Estás muy extraña hoy.

–Es que-–balbuceó Franziska. Se sintió estúpidamente débil antes sus interrogaciones–, simplemente odio esta época del año.

Miles Edgeworth dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada amarga desde el fondo de su garganta, para acto seguido sacudir su cabeza de lado a lado como tenía costumbre hacer.

–Con el tiempo te acostumbras –reconoció.

–¿Te acostumbras al dolor? –preguntó seria, sus ojos color hielo sobre los suyos– ¿Es el dolor algo a lo que te puedes acostumbrar?

–Lamentablemente, sí –contestó el fiscal luego de un par de segundos de analizar su respuesta.

Fue demasiado sincero para el gusto de Franziska porque realmente le hubiese gustado que le dijese que no; que el dolor se va solo, que no vuelve y que uno no tiene que acostumbrarse a vivir con él. Miles pareció darse cuenta de la fuerza de sus palabras ya que la abrazó, apretándola contra su pecho y acariciándole la cabeza.

–Pero no debes de preocuparte. Hoy no siento dolor –reconoció el hombre y ella se vio obligada a mirarlo llena de sorpresa–. Y tú no deberías de sentirlo tampoco.

–Estú… –se detuvo. No iba a insultarlo. Aunque fuese su forma de reaccionar a todo y su mecanismo de defensa más tradicional, no iba a arruinar aquel momento especial–. Te amo –dijo finalmente. Franziska estaba entre acongojada y agradecida.

–Y yo a ti. –Le besó la frente, haciendo que Franziska tuviese que hundir su rostro en su aparatosa y abrigada bufanda, embriagándose con su colonia–. Tengo recuerdos muy horribles de esta ciudad –dijo de repente– pero si he venido hasta aquí contigo es para crear uno agradable. Debo de ser la única persona en el mundo que es capaz de odiar Múnich.

No. No era el único. Franziska también había empezado a odiar el lugar en el que había nacido pero, como Miles, tampoco podía permitírselo. Múnich era hermosa en cada esquina, sus calles estaban llenas de historia, su arquitectura –la que había sobrevivido a la guerra– se erguía imbatible, orgullosa de seguir en pie. De repente se dio cuenta de que ellos dos eran como Múnich: hermosos, fuertes pero con sus demonios, con sus historias oscuras y sus personajes malévolos. Y no pudo hacer más que suspirar.

Si hubiese podido, Franziska von Karma habría detenido el tiempo allí. Lo único que necesitaba era la suave nevada sobre su cabeza, los sonidos de la ciudad y los brazos de Miles Edgeworth rodeándola.

-¿Necesitas comprar algo más? –de repente, la voz gruesa de Miles retumbó en su costillas.

–Yo no –negó y, sin alejarse mucho, miró a su novio, perspicaz–. Pero creo que tú sí. Antes de que saliésemos dijiste que querías comprarle algo al estúpido ex abogado ese –le recordó.

Era cierto que Phoenix Wright no dejaría nunca de ser un estúpido ex abogado cuyas estupideces lo llevaron hacia el estúpido camino de la mediocridad pero era el mejor amigo del hombre que amaba, prácticamente el hermano que jamás había tenido, y Franziska reconocía que Phoenix había tenido gran mérito a la hora de convertir al fiscal jefe en una mejor persona.

–Es cierto. Lo había olvidado –el fiscal resopló como si estuviese agobiado y llevó su mirada hacia a la virgen dorada como si quisiese que ésta le iluminase con una respuesta–: ¿Qué le podría gustar a Wright?

–¿Un empleo? –soltó Franziska sarcásticamente mientras se contenía una carcajada con su mejor cara de póker.

–¡Franziska! –la regañó Miles pero así todo no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ingeniosa respuesta de su pareja– Quizás una corbata… –razonó en voz baja.

-¡–No –lo detuvo Franziska– ¿Es que no recuerdas la última vez que lo vimos? Llevaba semanas sin afeitarse. No creo necesite use una corbata. –Franziska se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de contenerse _. (No puede ser que esté a punto de sugerir esto… ¿de verdad soy Franziska von Karma o me convertí en una estúpida y cándida mujer?)_ – ¿Por qué no lo invitas a Múnich? Podría pasar año nuevo con nosotros… Podría traer a esa niña que adoptó, también…

–¿Hablas en serio? –la cara con la que el fiscal se dirigía ella no hizo más que aumentar su arrepentimiento. Estaba tan sorprendido que las gafas comenzaban a resbalárseles y no se daba cuenta. Franziska se vio obligada a colocárselas en su lugar por cuenta propia pero al parecer el hombre ni siquiera se percató de ello.

–Claro que sí –tuvo que reconocer cruzándose de brazos, incómoda–. Después de todo, el viaje va a valer más la pena que una corbata _Louis Vuitton_ que no va a utilizar –se apresuró en buscar una excusa pero ya era demasiado tarde: él la miraba con una amplia sonrisa y con un brillo especial en los ojos, como si estuviese orgulloso de ella. Franziska sintió cómo un calor le subía por las mejillas.

–A Wright le encantará la idea –dijo Miles, tomando las manos de Franziska entre las suyas–. Aunque sabes que su presencia implicará el que tengamos que disimular, ¿verdad?

Franziska no había pasado por alto ese detalle. La intención de invitar a Phoenix Wright y a su hija a pasar año nuevo con ellos no era para blanquear su relación con Miles, sino que era algo que hacía meramente a modo de agradecimiento. Era su forma de decirle gracias al estúpido ex abogado por haber cuidado del hombre que amaba. No le importaba el tener que sacrificar un par de momentos con Miles si eso implicaba traer algo de felicidad a la vida de aquel desgraciado. En su interior y más allá de que no le cayese del todo bien, sabía que era un buen hombre.

–Si me lo preguntas de nuevo, me arrepentiré –dijo Franziska finalmente–. Así que déjate de darle vueltas al estúpido asunto y aprovecha que estoy de buen humor.

Miles Edgeworth rió levemente y volvió a abrazarla para luego besarla con elegancia en la boca. Sus labios estaban fríos pero a Franziska no le importó. El aliento de ambos le dio calor a sus rostros.

–Llamaré a Wright cuando regresemos a casa –dijo él, sin cortar el beso–. Con suerte llegará aquí el treinta y uno a la mañana –razonó y se separó un poco para mirarla pícaramente mientras elevaba una ceja–. Podemos disfrutar estos días que nos quedan.

Franziska intentó simular mosqueo pero no puedo evitar sonreír. De repente, se sorprendió a sí misma bromeando con el hombre que amaba en un lugar que había detestado y evitado durante muchísimos años. Estaba agradecida y feliz de poder crear un buen recuerdo para ambos en aquella mítica plaza luego de haber librado tantas batallas. Se lo merecían, Miles más que nadie.

Definitivamente, aquel veintiocho de diciembre estaba siendo diferente a todos los anteriores y la joven fiscal rogaba que el año que se aproximaba estuviese lleno de cosas buenas aunque, si no era así, de algo estaba segura: mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro, nada podía salir peor de lo que ya había salido y volverían a erguirse tal como lo había hecho Múnich antes que ellos.


End file.
